forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Hansi Kursch
Category: Force Sensitives Category: Non-Member Biographies Hansi Kursch was only four years old when he was discovered by the Sith to be a Force Adept before the Jedi ever came to claim him as their own. He was taken in by a Sith Master who went by the name of Darth Xedin. He was trained in the ways of the Force by this Darth Xedin learning both the light and dark side of the Force. Xedin being a philosophical man told the young Kursch that to truly understand the dark side of the Force he had to experience both spectrum's for himself. Darth Xedin allowed for Kursch to indulge within debate amongst others upon the nature of the Force, constantly telling him that the only person that could truly decide would be him. Xedin was a patient teacher and one that was benevolent for a Sith of his time. Kursch often times allowed himself to concentrate on the light more than that of the dark side whilst he was being trained under the watch of Darth Xedin. However in combat Kursch was a formidable opponent and used the full brunt of his power through the dark side. Like his master, Kursch was well versed within the ways of the Force however, he found that a more centered approach was necessary. Kursch believed that only through being strong with both the blade and the Force could one become a true master. He studied endlessly on both the Force and his blade this made him a considerable foe to the Jedi. It was not until the death of his master, Darth Xedin, that Kursch fully embraced the dark side. He sought vengeance on the Jedi for taking the life of his master and so Kursch went about killing all the Jedi he could find. He had finally tracked down the single Jedi that had killed his master in battle and he swore to take the mans life. It was a Jedi Council member who had taken his masters life, a famous Jedi Guardian. The mans name was Lok Narok. The two fought a battle on the former ship of Darth Xedin called The Valiant. Both of the men fought till their was not an ounce of energy left in either of them. Hansi Kursch had used every ounce of rage on Lok Narok and still could not come to win against the man. Knowing that he had nothing left Hansi told the man to take his life, however the Jedi would do no such thing. Mercy, it was something Kursch had forgotten all about after the death of his master. Kursch felt his master through the Force, however brief a touch from him saying, “Go my friend, go into the light, it is where you belong.” Kursch followed the Jedi Guardian to the Jedi Temple (Coruscant) on Coruscant]] and began formal training as a Jedi. Life as a Jedi Being the age of 35 Hansi Kursch was very old to begin his training as a Jedi, however he picked up on the light side of the Force very fast once he had touched it again. It was like meeting an old friend after a long absence for the man. He did not have one formal master however his greatest mentor remained to be Lok Norak. At the age of 40 Kursch became a full fledged Jedi Knight. The Anoo-dat was quite an amazing fighter amongst the Jedi Knights. He was constantly praised by his peers as one of the greatest fighters of the Jedi Order at the time. Kursch was also respected greatly for his wisdom within the force especially the teachings of the temptation of the dark side. He trained a single Padawan before he became a Master of the order. After traveling to Kiffu on a mission to open relations with some of the more hostile Kiffar clans he came across a young Kiffar by the name of Alisia Varute. He took her back to Coruscant with him and made her his Padawan. He taught her how to delve even deeper into her meditation in which she had displayed great ability. Many years later, after Varute had became a Jedi Knight, Kursch left the Jedi Order without any real reason as to why. He went to the Unknown Regions telling his former Padawan Alisia Varute only that he left in order to find the truth of the Force. His species is long lived and so rumor has it amongst the Jedi that the former Master could still be alive however no one knows exactly where the man would be or how to contact him if they had. Time will only tell if Hansi Kursch will once more show his face amongst the Force users of the galaxy. Until he reveals himself once more and shows his colors he can only be known as M.I.A.